This invention is directed to new and improved structures for conveniently and fixedly fastening dies to platens and the like in such a manner allowing for easy interchange of the individual dies on the platens.
In my application entitled, "Combination Die and Die Support Structures", application Ser. No. 363,274, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, I discuss the nature of certain particular dies, platens and the like which are utilized in stamping, embossing, forming and the like of metal, plastic or other materials. In that application, the importance of correct alignment of the dies is also noted. The application discloses a method of attaching dies to platens, die shoes or the like utilizing certain expandable fasteners.
In many industrial processes, it is necessary to utilize a particular stamping or press machine in combination with a variety of different sets of dies. It is important for the economics of operation of these presses or stamping machines that the dies be easily and conveniently attached to the machines without an undue amount of labor or time spent in aligning one of a set of dies with respect to the other die of a set of dies in order for them to function properly. Misalignment of the matching dies can be catastrophic with respect to the dies themselves, and as such, it is extremely important to insure correct alignment of the dies with respect to each other.
In operations wherein the dies in any particular machine will be changed at fairly short intervals, the time it takes to attach and align a set of dies to the machine becomes a critical factor in the economics of the operation of the machine. In view of this, it is considered that there exists a need for improved methods of attaching dies to these machines in such a manner as to insure the alignment of the dies of any individual set with respect to one another while also allowing for fast and secure attachment of the dies to the machines in aligned positions.